Running From A Monster
by XxNonstoppSmilerxX
Summary: It couldn't be him, could it? I mean, he had the same hair, nose, lips, pale skin. But his eyes, they were a stunning shade of gold. That was the only difference about him. Had I met him?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hope you like! She's 11 years old.

Prologue

Alice's POV

**March 3, 2004**

That couldn't be him, could it? The same guy I'd seen that day in the woods? He looked the same. It was as if I'd just seen him yesterday. Same lips, nose, hair, jaw. But his eyes. . . They were now a startling shade of gold. I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he turned towards me. His head tilted to the side, studying me, I think. I frowned.

I walked towards him, barely feeling my legs. "Do I. . . know you?" I asked him.

"No," he said harshly. I stepped back. Damn, I thought.

"It's just - you look a lot like someone I'd seen before."

"Well, I don't know you." His tone was cold, hard.

I turned, walking out of the cafeteria, away from him, whoever the hell he was.


	2. The Mysterious Man

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Man

I ran and ran, my whole body aching. I wanted to stop, so badly, but I knew I shouldn't. I had to get away.

I was carrying 3 year old Cynthia, who was a little on the light side, and I had to keep looking down to make sure she was still in my arms, because I was becoming numb. I felt like I was going to black out. But, I knew that was bad, and I couldn't leave my sister.

It was a little cold outside, which was weird for Texas. Before I left I'd wrapped Cynthia up in a blanket, so she wouldn't get cold, and put on my heavy coat, just in case.

I looked down at Cynthia, she was asleep. I hoped she was having good dreams, not nightmares like me.

My legs were getting even number, and so were my arms. I was starting to feel nauseous.

I looked down at Cynthia once more and ran into something hard. _Very_ hard.

I thought it was a wall, and started panicking. 'Is Cynthia OK?' I thought. I looked down again, she was still asleep, so I guessed she hadn't felt anything.

I looked bak up and saw the most beautiful person.

He was tall, very tall. His nose was perfectly straight, his lips were full, his jaw strong. He had wavy golden hair that fell into his eyes and covered most of his ears. But his eyes scared me. They were a deep shade of red. But he was still beautiful.

Was he what I ran into? Well, he was like a statue!

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. I couldn't trust my voice yet. "Are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but why are you out here all alone?"

I couldn't answer for a few seconds. Then, finally, I said "I'm running away."

His deep red eyes widened, darkened, then narrowed. "How old are you?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you. You're a stranger." 'Then why did you tell him that you were running away?' I thought.

"Hmm, that's right. Well, bye."

I blinked. He was leaving me? "Bye." I said.

He took off running through the woods.

Like? Hate? Either way, REVIEW!


	3. Abrazo

a/n: I know you guys have been waiting for this for nearly FOREVER, and I really don't have an excuse, but here it is! (The chapter, I mean.) Oh yeah, you should reread my prologue, I changed it. A big thanks to all my readers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! You guys get cookies! :)

Abrazo

I reached inside my left jacket pocket and took out the crumpled piece of paper my mom had given me before I left.

It said, 'Abrazo Adoption Associates. 10010 San Pedro, Suite 540. San Antonio, TX 78216'.

I realized I didn't run for that long, or far; we lived near here. I stood in front of the agency. It was a nice-looking, tall building, with lots of windows. I walked up to the double doors, and walked into a nice, big room. I thought I might like it here. There were at least 7 other people in here, not including the lady behind the desk. There was a family of three, and a family of four. I knew they were getting adopted. I started worrying. What if we don't get adopted? What if no one likes me? What if me and Cynthia are separated? I couldn't bear that!

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and walked up to the desk. There was a short woman behind it, only a little taller than me. I looked at her name-tag. 'Patricia' it said.

She looked up. "Did your parents send a pre-application form here, sweetie?"

Did they? I really didn't know.

"Uh, I think so," I stuttered.

"What's your name, hon?"

"Mary Alice Brandon, and this is Cynthia Brandon. I prefer to be called Alice."

She looked back down at her clipboard. "Ah, yes," she said. "We have you girls right here."

She picked up her polished black phone and called someone.

"Hey, Pam," she said into the phone. "Mary Alice and Cynthia are in the lobby. Please come take them up to their room."

Pam was here within 5 minutes. She looked young, with dark blond hair, but wore a lot of makeup. I wanted to wipe it all off. I wasn't a very big fan of makeup.

"Hey girls, I'm Pamela. Call me Pam. I'm gonna take you up to your room so you can get settled. C'mon."

"K." I looked at Cynthia. She stared back at me with big, pale green eyes, my dad's eyes, if you could even call him that anymore. I set her down on her feet and grabbed her hand. I walked with Cynthia, following Pam into the elevator. Cynthia let go of my hand and walked over to the buttons, frowning. "Can I pwess?" she asked, looking at me and pointing to the buttons. I looked up at Pamela.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure. Press 5."

"Okie!" Cynthia grinned. Then she frowned. "Which one is fwive?" she asked.

"That one." I said, pointing to it. She pressed it and it lit up blue. "Pwetty!" she said, clapping her tiny hands. I smiled at her enthusiasm. We arrived at the fifth floor and walked up to a door that said '522'. Pam took out her pass and slid it into the slot above the door handle. The door opened, revealing a pretty room. The walls were painted light blue, my favorite color. There was a light pink beanbag chair next to the window, and the window was rectangular. There was a regular twin bed with blue sheets and blankets, and a little girl's bed, with princess sheets and blankets. There was a green desk with a matching chair and a little princess table opposite it. There was even a flat screen TV! I loved the room!

Pam left the room to let us get settled. I could tell Cynthia liked the room; she was running around and testing everything out!

I sat on my new bed. It was softer than my old one!

Pamela came back into the room. Someone was with her.

"This is Cam, he's gonna be taking care of ya'll," she said, gesturing to the person in back of her. A man came out from behind her. He, also, looked young, with curly light brown hair and a slight dimple in his chin. He smiled. It occured to me that everyone here must love their jobs, or are faking happiness.

"Hiya!" he said, shaking my and Cynthia's hands. "Hiya!" she said to him, grinning. He laughed, his dimple sticking out more. It kinda reminded me of that mysterious man I ran into yesterday.

"You girls need anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"The door next to the closet."

"Alright." I went into the bathroom and did what I had to do. Cam and Pam were gone, and Cynthia was asleep on her bed. I went into the walk-in closet and look in. It was already full of clothes. I took out dark red pajamas for Cynthia and dark blue for me. After I changed her clothes I layed on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

**July 11, 2004**

Camp Abrazo ended today. It was so fun! it was the most fun I'd had since we came here. I'd met a bunch of people from different countries and played lots of games. I'd made a lot of friends in the 4 months that we'd been here, and had a best friend named Julie. Cynthia had lots of friends too, and a best friend named Maggie.

**July 28, 2004**

After I washed Cynthia up I took a shower. When I came back in the room she was dressed in a white dress with pink flowers on it. I smiled. Why do all little girls like pink? I dressed, putting on a jean skirt and a white short-sleeved button-down shirt. Cynthia put on her little white sandals, and I put on my light blue flat jelly-rome sandals.

When we were done Pam came into our room and told us to follow her. She led us to the elevators and let Cynthia press the button for the lobby. She likes the buttons. I'd taught her how to count and say the alphabet; she was a fast learner.

When we got down to the lobby I saw two people sitting in the cushioned blue chairs. They smiled at Pam.

Pam waved them over. I looked at them. The woman had a young, pretty face, (no makeup) with caramel colored hair. The man had high cheekbones and blonde hair.

"These are Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

a/n: Review?


End file.
